


Bosco

by lie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орочимару-центрик, несколько встреч, несколько неприятных открытий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosco

В детстве Орочимару часто представлял, как уходит из родной деревни на поиски новых геройских свершений - для него жгут цветные фонарики, и толпа опечаленных людей бредет вслед за ним к воротам; он идет медленно, рассматривая цветные крыши, вывески и тротуары, в воздухе пахнет близкой зимой и пряностью лежалых осенних листьев, окна горят, как мед в сотах, и он уходит, и все плачут, и он - хороший человек, и - он засыпал, успокоенный, что у него есть еще куча времени стать хорошим человеком. Стать кем-то важным. Кем-то, о ком будут скорбеть, отпуская, и будут помнить, и когда он вернется, будут рады.  
Все получилось не так.  
Он бежал, спотыкаясь, огибая одинаковые заборы и серые пятиэтажки, цепляя подошвами за выбоины в асфальте. Рассвет плавал в кисельном тумане, из него выныривали столбы, острые углы и неожиданные повороты; Орочимару понял, что ненавидит Коноху, потеряв любимую сережку, и побежал быстрее. Ветер отбрасывал волосы на лицо, и они хлестали по щекам. Джирайя шумно бежал следом, почти не отставая, и Орочимару твердо решил, что убьет его, но ворота неожиданно выплыли из тумана - серый пролом в стене, блестящий наспех намотанной колючей проволокой и воняющий канализацией. Орочимару обернулся - в пятиэтажках, как в сотах, горели окна - тусклые желтые лампочки сквозь наглухо закрытые шторы.  
\- Я люблю тебя! - проорал Джирайя откуда-то слева. - Орочимару, стой! Пожалуйста!  
Орочимару полез в пролом, согнувшись. Под подошвами хрустели осколки и влажно хлюпали слизняки. Джирайя, появившийся справа, ухватил его за рукав и оторвал кусок ткани - Орочимару резко перешел на бег. Аллеи, ведущие к Конохе, раньше засаженные деревьями, теперь стояли выжженными и пустыми. На этой земле еще лет десять ничего не проклюнется.  
\- Поймал, - заявил Джирайя и заломал ему руки. Орочимару вырвался, потеряв еще кусок рукава и порядочный клок волос. Джирайя тяжело дышал и, кажется, раздавил плечом слизняка. Он сунул руку в карман, и Орочимару насторожился, думая о том, какую печать Джирайя там складывает, но он протянул ему руку с сомкнутыми пальцами и сказал:  
\- Вот. Нашел на дороге.  
Орочимару разлепил его потные пальцы. Джирайя не мог не подобрать его сережку, ведь он каждый день ищет в тумане что-то маленькое и блестящее, а потом специально подбирает и возвращает хозяевам.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Орочимару. Рука Джирайи дрогнула, и он посмотрел на него усталым, печальным взглядом.  
Они молчали. Туман рассеивался, одна за одной на фоне стылого неба из него появлялись вышки электропередач.  
\- Почему ты уходишь? - спросил Джирайя. Орочимару понял - он не знает. Сарутоби еще не пришел к нему, уже такой старик, и не сказал: Джирайя, Орочимару занимался плохими вещами. Он убивал даже детей, и все - чтобы потешить себя. Эти исследования, Джирайя, они ужасны, они запятнаны кровью.  
Найди его и отправь туда, куда он отправил тех, над кем ставил свои опыты.  
\- Почему? - повторил Джирайя.  
\- Помнишь, ты всегда говорил, что я однажды сделаю что-то ужасное?  
\- Ну?  
\- Я сделал.  
\- Да что ты можешь сделать ужасного? - не поверил Джирайя. - В глубине души ты нежный и ранимый. Заканчивай цирк, Орочимару, я спать хочу. Мне с утра Минато тренировать.  
Орочимару сжал сережку так, чтобы острые края врезались в ладонь. Он сжимал ее, пока ногти не впились в кожу до крови. Он представил - обычное утро, он и Джирайя, вместе, Джирайя в прострации бродит по кухне, надеясь, что обнаружит где-нибудь завтрак, зарплату и вечный отпуск, ворчит на Орочимару, потому что у них одна резинка для волос на двоих, и пытается распутать его наскоро собранный хвост, запутывая все еще больше, и как Минато сам прибегает к ним домой и начинает настырно звонить, и Джирайя с перекошенным лицом отправляет Орочимару к двери, потому что - все боятся Орочимару, все вежливы с Орочимару, и Орочимару точно не получит пинка и обиженного вопля, что опоздания - это плохая черта, и...  
\- Ты не будешь тренировать Минато. Ты будешь в моей лаборатории.  
Джирайя поднял на него глаза и долго смотрел.  
\- Так плохо?  
\- Намного хуже, чем ты можешь представить. Если меня увидят здесь другие шиноби, то по законам деревни они должны убить меня на месте.  
\- Мне все равно, - сказал Джирайя.  
Ему не было все равно. Орочимару видел это на его лице, в его дрожащих руках и потухшем взгляде; ему не было все равно, сколько бесполезных человеческих особей Орочимару разобрал на органы, извел на опыты, сморил отрабатыванием техник или накладыванием проклятой печати. Ему не было все равно, поэтому они никогда не говорили про то, чем занимается Орочимару в своей лаборатории. Джирайя приходил туда во время обеда, потому что ему нравились люминесцентные лампы, приносил бенто и чай; они ели и разговаривали, потом Джирайя уходил. Он никогда не открыл ни одной двери, не открыл ни одну папку с документацией, не посмотрел на ящик с инструментами. Джирайя даже не мыл там руки.  
\- Мне жаль, - соврал Орочимару, и Джирайя коротко, неприятно засмеялся. Орочимару пропустил движение, и Джирайя схватил его за волосы, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Он кусался, будто они решили в шутку поменяться местами, но не было никакой шутки. Только выжженная земля и серый пролом в городской стене.  
\- Остановишься в онсене, - прохрипел Джирайя, - возьми номер с большой кроватью.  
Орочимару кивнул и отстранился. Джирайя отпустил его. Он долго стоял у пролома в стене, глядя, как Орочимару уходит, и издали казалось - он похож на цветной фонарик. Успокоенный, Орочимару побежал, прячась в тени. Бледные солнечные пятна на черной земле прослеживали его путь. Через пару часов он почувствовал слежку и отправил змей назад, чтобы они замели следы. Один из команды, посланной за ним, все же выжил, и глядя, как он медленно синеет лицом и наливаются черным метки на его шее, Орочимару думал про Джирайю. Пуская труп по воде, он думал про Джирайю; про то, как Джирайя вернулся домой и не смог уснуть. Про то, что никто больше не заправит кровать в их спальне. Как Сарутоби позвонит в дверь, и Джирайя, неспящий, опухший, выпивший саке Джирайя откроет ему. Он тихим голосом сипло скажет - я все знаю. Сарутоби ответит - мне жаль. Джирайя будет смеяться, и это будет смех человека, которому отрубили душу. Так смеются шиноби, чьи напарники погибли на задании; так смеются матери, дети которых умерли, и братья предателей, и любовники убийц.  
Орочимару думал про то, как Джирайя сидит в той комнате его лаборатории, где стоит в ряд множество детских кроватей, а в кроватях лежит множество опутанных трубками трупов. Как единственный выживший подопытный тянет к нему руки и сипло надорванно кашляет, и как Джирайя выносит его на руках на улицу, мимо перекошенных масок АНБУ и перешептывающихся коллег. Эти мысли не нравились Орочимару, но от них было некуда деться; Джирайи больше не было рядом, чтобы развеять его сомнения, вовлечь его в идиотскую перепалку, поцеловать его, заплести его волосы в дурацкую прическу; Орочимару возненавидел себя окончательно. Его так пугало то, что он не может жить без Джирайи. И знание того, что Джирайя не может жить без него, не спасало. Он попробовал медитировать, очистив мысли, но - как змеиный хвост в слепой зоне зрения - он был внутри Орочимару, он пустил туда корни, он присосался к нему жабьим языком. Он никогда не отпустил бы его, но ему пришлось, и он стоял, глядя Орочимару в спину, глядя, как вместе с ним уходят общие слова и двойные привычки, и одно полотенце на двоих, и подаренный когда-то чайник; двое могут создать историю стольких вещей, но она жива лишь с двумя из них. Она умирает и гноится в одном человеке, и он хочет уйти из дома. И не уходит, потому что у него есть долг, и друзья, и учитель, и ученик. Орочимару видел их мутные лица - все они кривили рты, глядя на Джирайю. Ему захотелось убить их, расчленить их, заставить их спрятать презрительные взгляды, потому что эти взгляды зеркалили его собственный; Только он имел право так смотреть на Джирайю, потому что никогда по-настоящему его не презирал.  
Повязка Листа жгла лоб, и Орочимару пустил ее по реке вслед за трупом. Когда он добрался до онсена, было уже светло; уставшая девушка, как сонная муха, все переспрашивала его слова. Орочимару было все равно, и он терпеливо повторял. Она спросила, будут ли у него посетители. Орочимару ответил, что к нему может прийти напарник. Белые волосы, красные татуировки на щеках. Сразу скажите ему номер комнаты. После двух повторов девчонка вроде поняла, и Орочимару ушел в номер. Комнате была тесной, воняли влажные из-за плесени обои с цветочками. Умываясь, Орочимару смотрел как воду засасывает в слив. Он чувствовал нечто схожее. Сил после трехдневного перехода почти не осталось, и он проспал почти сутки. Просыпаясь, смотрел в окно и медитировал. Не двигаться было легче, чем не думать.  
Джирайя пришел вечером, уставший и грязный.  
\- Привет, - сказал Джирайя голосом умирающего и рухнул рядом с ним на кровать. Орочимару протянул руку, потрогал его торчащие жесткие волосы. Джирайя завозился, подполз ближе, тяжелый затылок приятно давил на грудь. - Ты развел там жуткую грязь.  
\- Это Сарутоби натоптал. Ненавижу антисанитарию.  
\- А грязного меня терпишь, - обрадовался Джирайя. - У меня нет сил мыться, прости. Я наплел им, что мы подрались в лесу и ты меня победил. Пришлось изваляться в той луже, чтобы поверили.  
\- Мы ведь жили вместе, - тихо сказал Орочимару. - Все они знают, почему мы жили вместе, Джирайя.  
\- И что? - насупился Джирайя. Орочимару вынул руку из его волос. - Мне наплевать, что они знают и что они там думают.  
\- Когда ты пытаешься мне врать, ты смешной.  
\- Я не вру.  
\- Да они тебя теперь за человека не считают, - прошелестел Орочимару. - Потому что ты за мной не следил.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Они придут к тебе с допросом, и начнут рыться в наших вещах. Дадут тебе поведенческие тесты. Подумают, что ты попал под мое гендзюцу. Будут орать "Кай" тебе в уши. Они скорее посчитают, что ты был моим подопытным, чем что ты был в сознании, когда был со мной рядом.  
\- Заткнись! - рявкнул Джирайя. Где-то в недрах коридора сразу же хлопнула дверь. Стало очень тихо. - Раздевайся.  
\- Что?  
\- Раздевайся. Сейчас.  
Орочимару снял водолазку. Джирайя опрокинул его на спину и сам стащил штаны, поймал босую ступню и зачем-то укусил. Орочимару попытался выбить ему пару зубов, но Джирайя увернулся, обозвал его придурком и перевернул.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, - сказал Орочимару. Джирайя проволок его по одеялу за ноги и вздернул за бедра, перекинув через спинку кровати. Резьба больно врезалась в живот. - Ты думаешь, что им все равно, и им важен только ты сам. А на самом деле они вечно сплетничают о тебе.  
\- Придурок, - повторил Джирайя, смачно плюнув себе в ладонь, - мне наплевать!  
\- Да нихера подобного! - огрызнулся Орочимару через плечо, глядя на него. Джирайя ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты ругаешься, - сказал он весело. - Так мило.  
Он засунул в Орочимару два пальца и повозил в растраханной дырке; Орочимару недовольно качнул бедром.  
\- У нас был секс позавчера, а не двадцать лет назад.  
\- Не было никакого секса, - пафосно ответил Джирайя. - Мы занимались трепетной, нежной любовью.  
Орочимару красочно сделал вид, что его тошнит. Возможно, его и тошнило.  
\- Поздравляю, - буркнул Орочимару. - Ты прошел проверку.  
Джирайя вставил ему и завозился, примериваясь удобнее. Орочимару судорожно напрягал пресс, стараясь не оставить на кровати свои кишки.  
\- Проверку?  
\- Вдруг ты на самом деле под хенге. И трахает меня сейчас какой-нибудь Учиха.  
\- Не знал, что тебе брюнеты нравятся, - задумчиво изрек Джирайя. - А почему ты так подумал?  
\- Потому что в такой позе убить удобнее, чем трахнуть по-нормальному.  
\- А сразу почему не сказал?  
\- Буду я признаваться в том, что мне неудобно, какому-то Учихе под хенге.  
\- Никакой я не Учиха. Хочешь, родинку на жопе покажу?  
\- Какую родинку?  
\- В виде полумесяца, конечно.  
Кое-как, опираясь на руки, Орочимару перелез на кровать; поясница болела, и он лег на спину, раскинув руки. Джирайя полез на него сверху, навис, опираясь на локти. Сквозь напускную веселость он видел масляную пленку усталости в глазах Джирайи, и раздражение, и боль, и все прочее - все, что остается, когда твой партнер и напарник оказывается преступником класса С, и ты должен его убить, но ты не можешь.  
\- Показывай, - велел он Джирайе.  
\- Параноик.  
\- Показывай, или проклятой печатью тебя помечу.  
\- Мне Сарутоби снимет.  
\- Проститутку он тебе снимет, - зашипел Орочимару, примериваясь к теплой шее Джирайи. - А мою печать - нет.  
\- А если я умру? - наивно спросил Джирайя.  
\- Значит, ты - это не ты. Я бы не стал ставить тебе что-то, от чего ты можешь умереть.  
\- Приятно слышать, - сказал Джирайя и полез целоваться, но Орочимару укусил его. Кровь брызнула в рот. - Поэтому убьешь меня путем высасывания жизненных сил?!  
Орочимару довольно зажмурился, зализывая укус. Он слабо царапнул лопатки Джирайи, привлекая его ближе, и Джирайя понял, толкнулся в него, тяжело и влажно дыша в шею; Прижимаясь к нему, Орочимару жадно вдыхал запахи с его кожи - Джирайя пах домом.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты же вернешься, - сказал Джирайя ему в ухо, потянул зубами за сережку. - Обязательно вернешься. Ты вернешься, и мы пойдем домой.  
\- Не порти мне настроение, - прошептал Орочимару. Джирайя погладил его живот, начал медленно надрачивать; Орочимару кончил ему в ладонь, уснул, обнимая его, и проснулся один в постели, солнце било сквозь бумажные занавески, засиженные мухами, и хотелось уйти. Орочимару ушел к змеям-отшельникам, и месяц они переписывались с Джирайей через жаб. Потом жабы перестали приходить. Орочимару нашел онсен и отправил Джирайе ключ от номера. Когда он вернулся из города, Джирайя уже был там. Он почувствовал его присутствие в коридоре и обрадовался, но ощущения того, что Джирайя рядом были странными. Давящими.  
Орочимару открыл дверь.  
Свет был выключен, кровать - застелена, а Джирайя сидел на стуле и курил. Кажется, он плакал. Орочимару прошел в комнату.  
\- Ты считал их? - спросил Джирайя. Его голос был сорван, словно он орал на кого-то часа два.  
\- Кого? - растерялся Орочимару.  
\- Детей.  
\- Да, конечно. Шестьдесят особей. Разнополых.  
\- Особей, - выдохнул Джирайя. Орочимару молчал, сигарета тлела с тихим треском. - Особей.  
\- Детей, если пожелаешь.  
\- Мы так и не поняли, что ты с ними делал.  
\- Улучшал.  
Вид у Джирайи был такой, словно он сейчас разобьет стул о его голову. Орочимару сел и сложил руки на коленях. Джирайя пялился на него, приоткрыв рот. Блестел шарик пирсинга в носу.  
\- Улучшал?  
\- Зачем ты повторяешь все, что я говорю?  
\- Я не могу поверить, что ты так можешь, - угрюмо ответил Джирайя. - Так бесчеловечно.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь.  
\- Ага. Как обычно.  
\- Джирайя, - сказал Орочимару, - один из них выжил. Это отличный вклад в науку и прогресс деревни. Техники Первого послужат отличную службу.  
\- А что насчет тех пятидесяти девяти?  
Молчание затопило комнату. Орочимару вспомнил - пролом в стене, лужи и туман, все казалось ненастоящим, нарисованным тушью, и это - дар Джирайи, приукрашивать свое молчание, надстраивать над ним конструкции, хлипкие и в тоже время прочные, как переходы Амагекуре; над их головами тянулись рядами белые кровати и болтались перекрученные рифленые трубки. Ненужные, сломанные, не обеспечивающие детей необходимыми для поддержания существования лекарствами; когда-то Орочимару хотел вылечить их, и сегодня был не тот день, когда ему стоило думать об этом. Он повалился на бок, закрыл глаза и поплыл - мимо трубок, кроватей и всего прочего, что Джирайя принес с собой в тесный прокуренный номер. Глаза слипались, зрение расфокусировалось. Орочимару посмотрел на Джирайю - он бесстыдно рылся в его вещах и нашел там пузырек черного лака для ногтей.  
\- Нахрен тебе это? - услышал Орочимару, словно через слой ваты.  
\- Дресскод на новой работе. Иди в постель или отстань.  
Язык плохо слушался Орочимару, ему не удалось затащить Джирайю за руку в кровать - только послюнявить ему рукав. Джирайя отмахивался от языка лаком, как от надоедливого насекомого. Потом Джирайя сел рядом и принялся мусолить кисточкой по его ногтям.  
\- Ты делаешь только хуже, - пробубнил Орочимару и потрогал языком один из ногтей. Горький химический привкус расцвел во рту. - Ложись спать.  
Джирайя покрутил его запястье в руке и остался доволен. Он изрек - смотри, теперь ты совсем похож на красивую девочку, такую конфетку! Орочимару махнул кулаком куда-то в область его расплывающегося лица. Его тяжелая белая голова снова оказалась на груди Орочимару.  
\- Я, наверное, уйду из Конохи, - сказал Джирайя. Орочимару молча гладил его волосы. - Они давали мне тесты, представляешь? А Сарутоби сказал, что я не могу нормально расследовать из-за личной заинтересованности. И что надо было держать в член в штанах. Где он был десять лет назад, а?  
\- И что ты ему сказал?  
\- Что у него тоже личная заинтересованность. Он же наш учитель. Я думал, он меня убьет за такое. Еле ноги унес, а он все надрывался, что это нарушение субординации...ну, я заорал, что это вторжение в частную жизнь.  
\- Поэтому сорвал голос?  
\- Я громко заорал, - похвастался Джирайя. - Вся Коноха теперь знает, что у меня частная жизнь.  
\- Им просто стоило спросить твоих соседей. Они, наверное, до сих пор вздрагивают каждый раз, когда ты домой приходишь.  
\- Ага, и окна наглухо заклеили, потому что к ним однажды твоя змея залезла.  
\- Это был всего лишь уж. Не моя вина, что они не знают, как выглядят ужи.  
\- Они - гражданские, откуда им такое знать? Будь милосерднее.  
\- Мне не положено, - проворчал Орочимару, переворачиваясь на бок. - Я-то не милая добрая змейка.  
\- А может, если тебе молока налить, как ужу, ты подобреешь? Или что там ужи любят?  
\- Жаб, - ласково ответил Орочимару. Джирайя заткнулся, перекосившись. - Куда ты пойдешь, если бросишь Коноху? Что ты будешь делать?  
\- Я буду с тобой, - просто сказал Джирайя.  
\- Ты не можешь быть со мной.  
\- Значит, пойду за тобой. И всегда буду ждать тебя в ближайшем онсене.  
Он говорит правду, подумал Орочимару. Для него это так естественно - пойти куда-то и ждать. Просто всегда идти туда, где есть то, что ты хочешь; не задавать себе вопросы, считая мертвых детей, подписывая протоколы и пряча в ящики улики. Безупречно чистые скальпели, двадцать пять. Щипцы, четыре. Хирургическая пила, одна. Джирайя метит своими отпечатками гладкую сталь и ищет на ней свое отражение, глядя, как его скручивает в отражение Орочимару, Орочимару, с улыбкой склоняющегося к телу на операционном столе. Джирайя учиняет погром в своем кабинете, Джирайя обходит домашние вещи Орочимару по широкой дуге. Он не прикасается к его одежде, он не может выбросить его зубную щетку. Он машинально споласкивает две чашки, перед тем, как пить чай. Спросонья он понимает, что снова перекатился на подушку Орочимару во сне; запах постепенно стирается с нее, и Джирайя ненавидит это. Присутствие Орочимару в его доме растворяется, как тушь в воде, и он ненавидит это тоже. Он готов уйти из своего дома, потому что тают истории их общих вещей, и по ночам кажется, что сердце гниет в груди, и все встанет на свои места, только когда они вернутся туда вместе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Орочимару. Джирайя согласно промычал что-то из одеял. Орочимару коснулся татуировки на его щеке, проследил линию до шеи. Джирайя всхрапнул.  
\- Не посылай больше ужей, - попросил он сонно. - Соседка собралась нажаловаться в полицию, что у нас там гнездо змей завелось. Тогда Сарутоби узнает, что мы переписываемся.  
\- В следующий раз пошлю гадюку, - пообещал Орочимару.  
\- Ради бога, воспользуйся почтой.  
\- Твою почту наверняка проверяют.  
\- Пиши тайнописью.  
\- Еще "Тайный язык напарников Скрытого Листа" вспомни.  
\- А ты его помнишь? - недоверчиво спросил Джирайя и сел в постели. Орочимару закатил глаза.  
\- Я его придумал, жабка. Отстань.  
\- Нет, серьезно, пиши на нем! Я скажу Сарутоби, что ты мой информатор.  
\- Почта слишком долго идет.  
\- Я буду слать тебе жаб, чтобы носили письма. Тогда не придется их сжигать.  
\- Умолкни, - попросил Орочимару. В голове он видел Джирайю, который читает его письмо; закусывает губу и поджигает угол от плиты. Бумага сворачивается в его пальцах, покрываясь коричневыми пятнами, становится пеплом, а он все стоит столбом, и ровные столбики иероглифов текут перед его глазами - вниз и вниз, на пол, пока Джирайе не кажется, что он тонет в одиночестве и надоедливой надсадной тоске.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Ни в чем. Просто заткнись.  
\- Ты просто слишком много думаешь, змейка, - засмеялся Джирайя. - И страдаешь без меня и моей нежной трепетной любви.  
Орочимару от души врезал ему под дых. Джирайя взвыл и слетел с кровати, увлекая Орочимару за собой. Он больно дернул его за волосы и сказал:  
\- Идиот. Прекрати.  
\- Думать?  
\- Страдать обо мне. Я могу пострадать о себе самостоятельно, я большой мальчик.  
\- Не указывай мне.  
\- Лучше о себе подумай. Связался с какими-то педиками, которые заставляют тебя красить ногти. Может, и грудь предложат нарастить?  
\- Ага, и тогда ты точно на мне женишься. Ты сам, между прочим, педик.  
\- Никакой я не педик. Я сторонник мужской любви, трепетной и...  
\- Я тебе сейчас опять врежу.  
\- Тем более, остальные мужчины меня не привлекают, - продолжил распинаться Джирайя. - А ты женственный.  
\- Никакой я не женственный.  
\- Я видел, как ты красишь ресницы по утрам.  
\- Ничего я не красил.  
\- Я видел.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Ври больше.  
\- Тебе это все приснилось.  
\- Мне твою косметичку в следующий раз принести?  
\- Там свитки с запретными техниками.  
\- Ага, конечно.  
\- Я принесу.  
\- Если печать случайно соскочит, и тебя разорвут сто голодных змей, ранее мирно ползающих по дну темного ущелья, то на похороны я не приду.  
\- Так не пойдет, - серьезно сказал Джирайя. - Пожалуйста, приди на мои похороны.  
\- Меня никто не пустит на твои похороны.  
\- И правда. Тогда я постараюсь умереть за границами Конохи, чтобы ты мог прийти.  
\- Джирайя.  
\- Что?  
\- Прекрати распинаться о смерти. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал.  
\- Ты как капризный ребенок, - ответил Джирайя и перенес его на руках на кровать. Орочимару завозился у него под боком, обхватил его поясницу, притерся покрепче и наслаждался теплом Джирайи какое-то время. Ему было сладко и сонно, и когда Джирайя бесцеремонно спросил, спит ли он, Орочимару несогласно замычал и глубже зарылся лицом в его водолазку. Джирайя засмеялся, перестал ворочаться и перетащил его повыше. В губы размеренно забилась жилка. - Значит, ты действительно любишь меня? Правда-преправда?  
\- Теперь ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. С чего тебе вдруг беспокоиться об этом после десяти лет совместной жизни?  
\- Ты никогда не говорил.  
\- Ты тоже. И не сказал до сих пор, кстати.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Орочимару, - рассеянно сказал Джирайя, наматывая его волосы на кулак. - Конечно, я тебя люблю. Разве я не говорил это своим нежным, трепетным отношением к тебе?  
\- Можно я нежно, трепетно начиню тебя маленькими змейками, и они будут ползать внутри тебя, заставляя тебя не говорить эти чертовы слова?  
Джирайя резко дернул рукой. Орочимару зашипел, и маленьких змеек пришлось отложить на неопределенное время, потому что Джирайя целовал его, попутно раздевая, и с этой задачей он отлично справлялся сам. Орочимару не стал прерывать его, когда Джирайя начал разрабатывать его пальцами, потому что ему не очень-то хотелось говорить; Джирайя слишком хорошо читал его тело, слова давно не были нужны. Джирайе хватало шипения Орочимару и того, как он выгибался, прося еще.  
Кончая, Джирайя напомнил, что любит его. Орочимару кивнул.  
Он тоже любил Джирайю. Он любил Джирайю бесснежной зимой в Канно, где они среди ночи залезли в горячий источник и обжимались там в темноте, как подростки, он любил Джирайю в разрушенном доме в деревне Водоворота, когда Джирайя сипло хрипел ему в живот: как хорошо, что ты быстро откликнулся на жабу. Орочимару закрыл его рот рукой. Джирайю лихорадило, и он делал ему компрессы; они провели вместе неделю, и это было слишком странно, чтобы быть правдой.  
Орочимару любил Джирайю годами, не прикасаясь к нему.  
Однажды они поссорились, только однажды за много встреч и лет; после смерти Сарутоби. Бесполезные руки висели, как плетки, и Джирайя, распахнув дверь, молча смотрел на него.  
\- Что мне теперь делать? - спросил его Джирайя. - Как мне и с этим жить?  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Орочимару. Он знал ответ, и Джирайя знал тоже. Это была простая правда, ненавистная, никогда не озвученная. Самая мерзкая из всего, что знал Орочимару.  
Не смотри на меня, не прикасайся ко мне; я отравлен, и я убиваю людей. Я люблю пить твою кровь и кусаю тебя по ночам. Все это делаю я.  
Джирайя ушел на два с половиной года. Орочимару видел его в онсенах: с сыном Минато рядом, серьезного, настоящего хорошего человека. Иногда они встречались глазами, и Джирайя отворачивался. Орочимару видел, как Джирайю тянет к нему. Как дрожат его руки, когда он уходит подальше, и как опускаются его плечи. Как он думает о том, что ему не стоило, никогда не стоило однажды целовать Орочимару в темноте.  
Когда Джирайя все же пришел к нему, через час туда же вломился мальчик-лис, и Джирайе пришлось спешно набрасывать на Орочимару хенге.  
Наруто обозвал Джирайю дураком, Орочимару - ведьмой, и гордо ушел, надувшись.  
\- Милый мальчик, - смущенно сказал Джирайя. - Минато таким не был.  
Орочимару хотел заметить что вообще-то был, но промолчал. Джирайя склонился к нему и сказал:  
\- Я вернусь ночью, ладно?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Орочимару. - Я скучал по тебе.  
\- Я тоже, - признал Джирайя. - Будет хорошая ночь.  
Орочимару поцеловал его, еле отодравшись от подушек; все его тело болело, но Джирайе незачем было об этом знать. У них была хорошая ночь, и Джирайя ушел, обещая, что вернется. Он смирился и с Сарутоби, как и со всем, что было раньше.  
Он умер, не жалея о том, что Орочимару был в его жизни.  
Он умирал, продолжая его любить.  
А Орочимару стал просто обрывком сознания. Это спасло ему рассудок. Он не был целостен, он был куском старой кожи, обрывком, дурным сном; он был тем слоем самого себя, когда не нужно было расставаться с Джирайей. Тайны были тайнами, и был дом, их общий, и в нем не было ни смерти, ни боли, ни лжи; В нем зарождалось то, что потом родилось темной безлунной ночью, в доме без окон, то, что зовут безудержной нежностью, то, которое появляется, когда любишь, не видя, не прикасаясь, не слыша голоса; это то в тебе, жаждущее бесконечный Цукиеми, потому что там будет Джирайя. И серое утро, когда не нужно никуда идти, и мотки снов, это будет утро того дня, в котором Джирайя никогда не пошел к Нагато, и ему не было больно.  
Он не хотел, чтобы Джирайя думал и о нем самом, потому что считал себя недостойным его мыслей. Мысли Джирайи были слишком живыми, и в них Орочимару был бы настоящим, зеркальным, без шляпы с колокольчиками или чужого лица. Это было бы несправедливо. В Цукиеми Орочимару не нужно было бы думать об этом. Цукиеми стирает все зеркала и всю правду, и не оставило бы в нем ничего, кроме утра и Джирайи; Джирайя решит написать страницу из книги у него на спине и тушь будет щекотать кожу, и он оставит слова, чтобы как-нибудь потом напомнить о них Джирайе, и Джирайя удивится, Джирайя спросит, зачем он это сделал, а Орочимару не сможет найти ответ. Засохшая тушь - это просто обещание нового прикосновения, но это слишком глупо и неправильно, поэтому - Орочимару сделает вид, что не может найти ответ.  
Никто не спросил Орочимару, хочет ли он вернуться к жизни. Тот, кто знает все - и он, правда, знал все; он знал, что Джирайя умер.  
\- Я помогу тебе завтра, - сказал Орочимару. - Переночую отдельно.  
\- Ты переночуешь здесь, - отрезал Саске, сверкая глазами.  
\- Я переночую там, где посчитаю нужным, Саске-кун. Можешь пойти со мной, чтобы я поглотил твое юное тело.  
\- Куда ты?  
\- В гостиницу. Я старый человек, Саске-кун. Если я сплю на земле, то у меня начинается насморк и разыгрывается ревматизм. Жуткие поясничные боли. Тебе придется нести меня на руках!  
\- Умолкни, - перекосился Саске. - Вали.  
\- Ты очень добрый и вежливый, - заметил Орочимару. - Совсем как Итачи.  
\- Вали! - повторил Саске, переходя на рычание. Орочимару надвинул капюшон глубже. Суйгецу шарахнулся от него, как от злого духа, бурча что-то о жутких огромных змеях. Орочимару улыбнулся ему, и Суйгецу сжался еще сильнее. Саске обозвал его слабаком.  
Орочимару успел сбежать прежде, чем началась кровавая драка, но долго слышал их вопли. От них болела голова. Ему просто нужен был покой, тишина и кровать. В темноте, он проведет свою последнюю ночь с Джирайей.  
Джирайи не будет в ней, поэтому Орочимару будет лежать один, и будет глотать слезы, вспоминая - воспоминания унесут его, как когда-то - его головную повязку. Он будет думать о том, что никогда не вернется домой вместе с Джирайей. О том, как Джирайя все прощал его. Орочимару знал эти мысли заранее, он планировал их, как меню на вечер; он знал, о чем подумать сначала, а о чем после. Систематизировать горе было проще, чем отдаться ему.  
Если бы он отдался горю, он бы никогда не смог о нем забыть. Он бы плавал в нем вечно, глядя на окружающий мир в полной прострации; без Джирайи ему не нужен был мир. И Джирайя, который слишком опасно близко подошел к тому, что было смыслом жизни Орочимару, Джирайи умер, поэтому - он выбрал самый бедный онсен на окраине лысоватого леса; В онсене нещадно топили, и у девушки за стойкой регистрации текла косметика. Орочимару вынул кошелек, украденный по дороге, и заплатил за номер на двое суток.  
Запихивая деньги в кассу, девушка спросила: у вас будут посетители? Орочимару сказал:  
\- Возможно, появится мой напарник. Белые волосы, красные татуировки на щеках. Сразу скажите ему номер комнаты.  
\- Конечно, господин.  
Было тесно из-за огромной кровати, и обои воняли плесенью; работали всего две лампы из четырех. Свет был мутным, словно запыленным. Маленькая ванная, вся в трещинах, оставляла впечатление исчезающего из мира места. Орочимару привычно умылся, разделся и лег в кровать. Накрахмаленные до деревянности простыни неприятно царапали локти. Он ждал Джирайю, мертвого Джирайю, и у него не было его крови, его одежды, его слюны или спермы. Он не мог позвать Джирайю к себе с того света, туда нельзя было послать змею;  
Сразу сказать ему номер комнаты.  
Он лежал молча и не двигался, потому что так было удобнее; так было намного легче. По стене плыли полосы света - кто-то ходил по двору онсена с фонарем. Срывался и шуршал мелкий дождь; Орочимару смотрел в потолок. Было темно и тихо, и где-то капал кран, и на много, много километров вокруг никто не ждал его. Никто не шел к нему, улыбаясь, и не хотел, чтобы он улыбнулся в ответ. Где-то была война, и где-то сражались за свободу, но Орочимару не хотел сражаться. Он подумал про Цукиеми и улыбнулся. Во рту было горько и горячо, и это было последнее, что связывало его с детством - жаркий привкус подступающих слез.  
Больше никто не любил его.  
\- Извини, Джирайя, - сказал Орочимару в пустоту. - Я не пришел.  
Он не успел стать хорошим человеком; никто не будет провожать его с цветными фонариками и светлой тоской. Он перечеркнул себя для целой деревни, но не для Джирайи, но теперь Джирайя умер. Никто, кроме Джирайи, не знал его. Никто, кроме Джирайи, не мог бы узнать его так хорошо.  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы его любил кто-то кроме.  
В липком, черном сне он наконец увидел его. Джирайя не улыбался, его лицо расплывалось, словно Орочимару смотрел на него из-под воды.  
Он и смотрел на него из-под воды.  
Ведь Джирайя так давно лежал на дне океана. Ракушки давно вскрыли вены Джирайи, и ленты крови струились на поверхность, как его татуировки, и белые волны были похожи на волосы Джирайи, такие жесткие, что их нельзя было расчесать. Во сне у Орочимару не было рта, не было языка, не было ничего, чем можно было бы коснуться Джирайи; он просто хотел сказать ему номер комнаты.  
\- Извини, Орочимару, - сказал Джирайя, глядя ему в глаза. - Я не пришел.


End file.
